The World of Meli Movie
The World of Meli Movie 'is a 2017 American Action/Comedy film directed by Meli Salcido, and also stars him. It is based on the YouTube channel of the same name. It is the very first World of Meli Original Movie. The film was announced on May 25, 2017, as a "World of Meli 1-Hour Special". A full trailer released on August 9, 2017, revealing the premise and title. The World of Meli Movie released on August 17, 2017. Plot The movie begins with Shefron the Zebra, imprisoned in Dimension X. He is watching the 2017 Channel Trailer on a twisted version of Meli's DS. He claims that he will take back what is rightfully his, and the scene cuts to black. Meli, who has made preperations for the last day of summer, takes the viewer to locations where major videos have been made, primarily the Classic Setting and Meli's Room. He reveals that high school starts for him the following day, and that "childish things are about to end". Meli then teleports back to the Classic Setting, where, running out of ideas to pan the run time, he spins around in circles to the tune "The Night Begins to Shine" by Puffy AmiYumi. However, the spinning is cut short as Shefron hacks the computer to display himself on screen. He explains to Meli that he has begun to erase the channel, and that he will finally get what he deserves. Meli then checks the Video Manager, only to see many videos from the past being deleted. Panicked, he remembers his teleportation, and thus teleports to the outside world, where he will search for portals into the past to stop Shefron from erasing them. Meli appears outside, where in the yard is a portal that leads to the past. He enters it, and finds himself in a weird version of Meli's Room. He then notices a drawing from the very first ''How to Draw video. However, Meli saw this video get deleted, thusthe room starts to fade to white. Meli rushes to the bathroom, where a master portal lies that takes him once again to the outside world seconds before the room is erased. Outside, Meli tries to go back, but the portal that led to the video has disappeared. Saddened and unaware of what to do, he sits on a chair on his porch, where the bush in front of him begins to speak. This bush, Cas the Bush, explains that in order to save his videos, he must not only travel to the past, but also grab one important item from the video he wants to save. Meli then begins his search for portals that will lead him to his videos. Meanwhile, in the past, Dwayne the Rock is bouncing around. Suddenly, a hand grabs him and pulls him through a portal to the future. In the present, Meli is roaming the outside world, in search of portals. He finds one, and it leads to the video World of Nintendo Series Walmart 1-4 Cat Mario Figure UNBOXING. ''Confused on why he did an unboxing video, he grabs the important item and returns to the present. Meli realizes that going through 400 portals would take years, so he initiates montage mode to save time, because "this is a movie". A montage plays of Meli going around the outside world in search of portals, to the tune of "There's No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With" by Aaron Daniel Jacob and Jen Hirsh. After collecting all 400 items, Meli appears in Meli's Room, where Shefron sits before him. The zebra explains why he is doing this. It turns out that Shefron the Zebra was the Donkey Kong in the ''EXPAND ON DEVON'S YOSHI videos, as well as the zebra in MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME. He wanted revenge for what Meli did to him in th at video, and he plans on erasing World of Meli, and rising from the ashes to claim it as his own. It is also revealed that he was disguised as Cas the Bush, and going to the past made it easier for him to erase the channel. Shefron leaves Meli to die in the room, which would be erased soon, and has no exits. Meli panics, trying to find an exit as fast as possible, but realizes he can't. Angered, Meli vanishes without a trace, as the room is erased. In the present, Shefron has completed his plans, with World of Meli completely erased. However, a white flash appears, and Meli pops out of it, only with blonde hair and a hoodie-cape. Angered, Shefron lunges at him, and the two have the ultimate rematch. Both fighters jab pretty big punches at one another. Meli offers Shefron the option to go home peacfully, and the zebra of course declines. The explosive battle escalates so much that a portal to the past is created in the floor, and Meli is pushed into it. Meli arrives in the past, desperately needing a way out. He finds he is being pulled back into the present, but before he is, he grabs Dwayne the Rock, hoping to save him from the room that was being erased. Shefron grabs Meli by the neck, claiming Meli tried to escape his wrath by going into the past. Meli is thrown onto the ground, and Shefron is about to lay the finishing blow, before Meli throws Dwayne at his head, stunning him. Meli then recreates the fight from MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME, thus ending the final battle. However, Shefron claims he still got what he wanted, as World of Meli is gone. Meli feels a tingly sensation in his body, and his hands begin to glow. The entire channel and all of its content is restored, and it is revealed that, while Shefron has the power to destroy, Meli has the power to create. Meli sends Shefron to "Time Out", and the movie ends. In the credits, it is revealed what the animated characters were doing on the last day of summer; Meli and Maddie got in a fight with Bob (who later is beat up by Emile), Circle, Square, and the rest of the Shape Crew enjoy what little time of peace they have before a new adventure begins, and Dwayne the Rock made some new friends. It is also revealed that Shefron is trapped in space, in a cage that reads "TIME-OUT". Cast '''Meli Salcido as: '''Meli, the owner of the World of Meli YouTube Channel, and main protagonist. Shefron The Zebra, a former unicorn wanting revenge on Meli for things done in the past, and main antagonist. '''Dwayne the Rock as: himself. Minor character, and Meli's pet rock. 'Voice to Text as: '''Cas the Bush, a "magical bush" who helps Meli on his quest, but is revealed to be Shefron in disguise. '''John Thi: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. '''Josie Littlecreek: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. '''Aubrey Nicole: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. '''Jimmy Nguyen: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. '''Devon Johnson: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. '''Angry J Sponge: '''Appears in a video used in the movie. Production In 2015, Meli Salcido announced ''The MELI Movie, a project that was meant to celebrate the achievement of 10 Subscribers. Little is known about the project, but it is known that it was cancelled due to lack of equipment, and the fact that "10 really isn't that big of a number". However, Meli has expressed interest in doing a movie ever since. On May 25, 2017, during the Big Summer Update, Meli announced that there would be a "World of Meli 1-Hour Special" in August. During the summer, many teasers for the special were released. On August 9, 2017, an official trailer was released, giving the premise, and the changed title from "Meli's Last Day of Summer: The Movie" to simply "The World of Meli Movie". Many elements from the original movie that was cancelled in 2015 are found in the movie, such as going to different places to stop an evil villain from erasing a part of the channel. Release The World of Meli Movie released worldwide on August 17, 2017. It is available to watch here. Soundtrack Main Article: Music from The World of Meli Movie The soundtrack for the movie, Music from The World of Meli Movie, will be released in September as a playlist on YouTube. It will feature 11 songs that were featured in the movie, by artists such as Fall Out Boy, B.E.R., World of Meli Cast, Meli Salcido, John Thi, Devon Johnson. Sequel A sequel, The World of Meli Odyssey Movie, is planned for release in 2018. Until the movie releases, secret messages in videos will tease the story. Trivia * Cas the Bush was originally going to be voiced by Cassadie Royalty, but she declined the role. * Additionally, the character is named after her as well. * The World of Meli Movie is the first World of Meli Original Movie, with the second being its sequel. * Throughout the film, Meli breaks the fourth wall many times. * The movie is not actually distributed by Lionsgate. * Meli's revival hair color was originally going to be Pastel pink, but was just made blonde due to time restraints. * The film's plot in the first draft had Meli go into the animated world to stop a collision between the Live Action World and the Animated World. It would have also featured Circle, Seaside, and Hooded Figure as main characters. However, the plot was changed due to time restraints. * The main antagonist being Shefron the Zebra was kept in the final draft. * The film originally had a big musical number at the end that went over everything that happened over the summer.